


Repeat

by nyausgris



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, pls i had no where else to post this leave me be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyausgris/pseuds/nyausgris
Summary: If he had known, if he could have known the future before it came to fruition, maybe things wouldn’t have gone like this. Maybe he could have warned everyone.Little did Winslow know he'd get that chance.





	Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deep in earth my love is lying and I must weep alone."

If he had known, if he could have known the future before it came to fruition, maybe things wouldn’t have gone like this. Maybe he could have warned everyone.   
  
A distressed shout from Malik was the first thing to alert Winslow that something was wrong. Something was very wrong and the triumphant yells from their enemies only confirmed it. He stopped, looking over each of his friends to try and find what had happened. His eyes landed on Adanìk, lying lifeless on the ground, and he knew. Call it a Nightsong’s intuition, or call it common sense, either would do just fine. But, in that moment, he knew. Adanìk wasn’t coming back. Not now nor ever. It was that thought that filled him with rage.   


It took him a few seconds to fully register what had happened. When the gravity of the situation finally caught up with him, he swooped back down close to the ground, no longer caring for fighting in the sky like he had been. When he got closer to the ground, he noticed that Malik had seemingly disappeared from the battlefield, though some of their opponents falling backwards into dark pits of shadow told him otherwise. He flew lower to the ground, dodging the few attacks aimed at him and always cruelly fighting back. The one attack he didn’t retaliate against was a bolt of electricity flying past him that he had instantly recognised as from his sister’s.. companion.  _ ‘Now’s not the time to judge her for her shitty taste in people.’ _ Winslow reminded himself, dodging a few more attacks and knocking someone down and using his fatal touch to down them. He didn't care who it was, it just felt good to cause someone else pain. It felt good to give someone else a taste of death.

He spotted Araxa on the other side of the battlefield still up and fighting, thank the Elders. Though it didn’t seem like she _ knew _ what she was doing, it seemed like she was just _ fighting _ . He only barely caught Elfriede out of the corner of his eye darting up into the air as if she had just knocked out or downed whoever she was previously fighting. He followed her up above the clouds, shouting for her to stop.   
  
“The fuck d’ya want? Weren’t you in a fight with Treble?” Elfriede calls irritably, but slowing down nonetheless. “Did you kick his ass already or somethin’?”   
  
“I knocked him out. It would’ve been a bad choice to down him. Damn Kurones. I did down someone else though.” Winslow replies simply. “But that’s not what I’m slowing you down for.” He asks, keeping the subject matter cryptic for the time being.   
  
“Then what are you stopping me for? Did someone get hurt?” Elfriede asks, landing atop a cloud and peering over the edge to the fight below.   
  
“Yes, but on a more severe scale.. Adanìk. He’s dead.” Winslow mutters, taking a deep breath to control his urge to divebomb back down to the fight below and  _ make them pay _ .   
  
“Huh? What’s that such a problem for, he’ll get back up.” The curiosity and confusion in Elfriede’s tone gave away that she misunderstood the situation. Something Winslow envied her for.   
  
“No, Elfriede. Not down,  _ dead _ . ”   
  
Something about Winslow’s expression must’ve let it register with Elfriede, because as soon as Winslow finished his sentence, Elfriede went quiet and the ambition and annoyance in her eyes went out. “So.. you mean to tell me.. We’re.. Even  _ more _ outnumbered?” She asks, looking worriedly at the ground. “Is Araxa okay?”   
  
“Araxa isn't wounded. I’m not sure if ‘okay’ will be the right word. Also, don’t run off. We might be outnumbered but..” Winslow trailed off, unsure of what to say.   
  
“Got it. Stay behind and give them even more of a fight. Make them regret giving us something to  _ really _ fight for.. That’s what you were gonna say, right?” Elfriede asks, giving Winslow the opportunity to not have to say anything..   
  
“Yes. Exactly that.” Winslow replies, swooping back down towards the battlefield, chasing after the first person he deems good enough to take out his anger on.   
  
After the battle was over, and their opponents were taken care of (be it by abducted by shadows or dragged off by their retreating allies), Winslow sighed heavily, the anger and rage that had powered him through the fight leaving his body. He flew over towards Adanìk’s body, unsure of what exactly to do. So, he sat. He sat down and waited, waited for others to come.   
  
The first to show up was Elfriede, who was gently leading Araxa behind her. “Come on, ‘Raxa. We’ve gotta check to make sure everyone else is okay.” She urges, surprisingly gentle. When they both got closer to Winslow, Elfriede was the first to speak up. “I know none of us are particularly the most superstitious, so I’m not suggestin’ this out of fear, more out of respect but.. We should bury him.”   
  
“..You’re right. We should.” Winslow murmurs, casting a forlorn glance down towards Adanìk’s body.    
  
“We..We shouldn’t just bury him here though..” Araxa adds quietly.   
  
“Yeah.. But where then?” Winslow asks.   
  
“I mean, if I were dead, the place I’d want to be buried is home.” Elfriede suggests, earning a nod from Araxa.   
  
“Alright.. I can stop to bury him on my flight home.” Winslow murmurs softly. “You two head home and get some rest. When you see Malik again, make sure he’s doing okay too.” He adds, just as Elfriede picks up Araxa bridal style and prepares to take off, earning a gentle ‘okay’ before Elfriede launches herself into the sky.   
  
Winslow waits until Elfriede is long gone before he gets back up. “Right.. Here we go.” He murmurs, leaning down to pick up Adanìk, embarrassingly finding that the easiest way to hold him is bridal style like Elfriede had done with Araxa. Clutching Adanìk close to his chest, he takes to the skies.   
  
Winslow flies up above the clouds, the wind rustling through both his hair and Adanìk’s as he glides along the wind currents. Every once in a while, he finds himself looking down at Adanìk’s face.  _ ‘If it weren’t for the circumstances and the bloodstains, I could almost be convinced he was asleep.’ _ Winslow thinks to himself, once again looking ahead. “It’s a shame this happened. I didn’t even get to tell you.” He murmurs, unknowing to the fact he’s speaking aloud. “You.. You must have thought I hated you.” Something about that realisation is what hurt him the most. It made his chest ache to think how the one person he’s ever cared for this much for most likely went out thinking Winslow hated him. Unsure what to do, he continued flying.   
  
The soft snowflakes flying into his face snapped him out of his musings. He looked around near him to find that he must’ve been flying for an hour or two by now. Further investigation proving that he was close to the Iceheart castle. He descended towards the ground, looking for the best place to bury Adanìk, eventually settling on the peak of the mountain that the Iceheart castle resided on. He gently set Adanìk down on the ground, flying back down towards the castle to look for a shovel.   
  
After finding a shovel and reaching the peak again, Winslow set to work. The frozen topsoil was the hardest to dig away, but once it was done, the work got easier. He piled the mix of soil and snow beside the hole as he continued to dig down, only occasionally stopping to give his tired muscles a rest. His back and arms ached, whether it was from the fight, having flown with extra weight, or the shovel work he was doing, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he would not stop just because he was tired. On one of his few breaks, Winslow looked over towards the ocean and the coastline, exhausted. “You’re gonna have to let me come up here and visit you or something, because you got to grow up with one hell of a view.” He added before sitting up and getting back to work.   
  
Hours later, Winslow was finally done and Adanìk was buried. Winslow sat down beside the mound of freshly turned dirt and sighed. “I’m not going to stay here all night. You should know that as well as me. Neither of us believe that Elder One nonsense, I’m just sitting here to rest up before I fly home.” He murmurs to the open air. He knows there’s no way that Adanìk could ever hear him, but it feels a bit better to pretend as if he can. “I’ll come back soon to give you a proper headstone. But for now, I’ll leave you be.” He finally stands back up and unfurls his wings, casting back one last glance before flying off towards the ocean and the island in the distance.

One long flight against the icy seabreeze later, Winslow laid down on his bed, letting himself finally relax after the day’s events. Usually, he would be out like a light and already asleep, but the day’s previous events prevented him from doing so. Instead, he sat back up, hugging his knees close to his chest. He wasn’t sure of what to do anymore.  _ ‘What do we do? What do  _ **_I_ ** _ do?’ _ He thought to himself. The sound of his bedroom door opening shook him out of his thoughts, causing him to flinch. He relaxed slightly when he noticed it was just Alduin.

Alduin seemed to have noticed Winslow’s shock. “Oh. I’m sorry, mon lapin. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He murmurs, as he closes the door behind him.

“ _ Papa _ . I’ve told you before I don’t like that nickname.” Winslow grumbles, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

Alduin lightly chuckled, sitting down on the bed beside Winslow. “Alright, alright, but that’s not what I came in here for. Are you alright, Winslow? You came home a lot later than you normally do and headed straight to your room.”

Winslow frowns slightly, looking away. “Winket’s friends killed him.” He mutters quietly, seeing Alduin’s expression change out of the corner of his eye.

“Killed who?”

“Adanìk. Me, him, Araxa, Malik, and Elfriede all got into a fight with Winket’s fuckass friends and someone on her side killed him. He’s dead.”

Alduin stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then, finally, “…You were late because you were  burying him.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“You loved him, didn't you?” Alduin asks simply, a tone of sympathy and understanding in his voice.

Winslow tenses up, his wings involuntarily materializing behind him and he opens his mouth to object. “I..” He trails off before his sentence can even properly start, looking down. “Yeah… I still do.” He murmurs quietly, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “It hurts to admit it now. I should’ve told him.”

Alduin said nothing, instead pulling Winslow into a tight hug before standing up and only offering a simple “Follow me.” before leaving the room.

Winslow furrowed his brows in confusion but got up nonetheless, following Alduin down the halls of the manor and out onto the plains of the island. He followed Alduin across the moorlands, making their way down to the coast with Alduin occasionally stopping to say ‘hello’ to an animal that’s made its home on the grassland. “So.. Where are we going?” Winslow asks as they walk towards the cliffs.

“I’ll explain when we get there, mon lapin,” Alduin responds as he walks towards the edge of the cliff. “Don’t lose me, alright? The surface is rough.” He warns before diving into the choppy water below. Winslow watched over the side of the cliff to see where exactly Alduin had landed in the water below before expelling the oxygen from his lungs and diving down below the surface.

Winslow had to adjust for a second when he reached the seabed, letting his body temperature adjust to the frigid temperature. When the water around him stopped swirling, he looked around for Alduin, spotting him standing on top of a large collection of rocks. 

When Alduin noticed that Winslow was down and ready to continue moving, he jumped off and waved for Winslow to follow him. As they continued moving along the seabed, though now swimming instead of walking, Winslow took notice of the sea creatures following them.  _ ‘They must be confused. It’s not like anyone comes down here a lot.’ _ He thinks to himself as he outstretches his hand to try to touch a seal that seems to be getting closer to him.   
  
After what seemed like ages of swimming, Alduin led Winslow to a small underwater cave in the side of a bunch of rocks. “In here.” He said simply before disappearing inside. Winslow followed him as he had been doing, gasping in shock when the inside of the cave was revealed to have the walls stacked with shelves of various trinkets.   
  
“What.. are all of these?” Winslow asked, pulling a jar down from the shelf nearest to him. Inside was a mysterious purple liquid that shone like moonlight and made him feel at peace while looking at it before he put it back up.   
  
“This is where I keep the magic things I’ve discovered over the years. I’ve made some of these things too, but that’s not what matters.” Alduin replies, swimming up towards the top of the cave and pulling out a small jewelry box. “Winslow, listen to me.” He warns, letting himself sink back towards the floor. “I.. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love, and I don’t want you to have lost before you ever had a chance to properly love.” He explains before pulling out a shell necklace out of the box. “This necklace is special. If any of these four pendants break, you’ll be sent back in time. If you break one of these, you’ll get the chance to restart from however far back you’re thinking of. But, be warned because there’s only so many shells. Whatever happens when the last shell is broken is what you will be stuck with.” Alduin continues as he hands Winslow the necklace.   
  
“Why only four? Aren’t there any more?” Winslow asks, gently taking the necklace in his hands.   
  
“You’d have to blame me for that. There used to be ten. I wasted six trying to get out of something that was inevitable.” Alduin says, obviously not wanting to explain further. “Go on, mon lapin. Get your happy ending.”   
  
Winslow looks up from the necklace and looks at Alduin, noticing that Alduin was giving him a small smile. “I.. Thank you, Papa.” He murmurs before pulling Alduin into a super tight hug. “...Here I go.” He says, standing back and crushing the first of the four pendants in his hand, thinking of the start of his day.   
  
Then, everything went black.


End file.
